


Chapter Two - A Ranch on Shadow

by femmefan1946



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefan1946/pseuds/femmefan1946
Summary: This is the story of how Malcolm Reynolds, rancher, soldier, orphan, builds a new family.





	Chapter Two - A Ranch on Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Mal was from a rural world. His family, which had 40 employees , would have been quite comfortable. Today an employee is generally expected to make 10 times his salary for his employer to be worth hiring. Between the loss of a large ranch and several thousand beeves , I don't think 250,000 is particularly generous. And how much is an abandoned, non-running spaceship worth anyway?  
>  It makes sense that Zoe would be the one to think of shipping as a future. She has the background in the field, even though she would have joined up at about the same age as Mal, she is a few years older. And the mention of piracy was intentional. The Alleynes are not necessarily criminal, but they do have an eye on the main chance. And Zoe here has the trust of a shell shocked friend with a suddenly fat wallet.

  
Author's notes: Mal was from a rural world. His family, which had 40 employees , would have been quite comfortable. Today an employee is generally expected to make 10 times his salary for his employer to be worth hiring. Between the loss of a large ranch and several thousand beeves , I don't think 250,000 is particularly generous. And how much is an abandoned, non-running spaceship worth anyway?  
It makes sense that Zoe would be the one to think of shipping as a future. She has the background in the field, even though she would have joined up at about the same age as Mal, she is a few years older. And the mention of piracy was intentional. The Alleynes are not necessarily criminal, but they do have an eye on the main chance. And Zoe here has the trust of a shell shocked friend with a suddenly fat wallet.  


* * *

Chapter Two - A Ranch on Shadow

## Chapter Two - A Ranch on Shadow

Zoe found one of her brothers near Persephone, running 'transport, which was probably smuggling, since that had been the family specialty for generations. 

'Alleyne is a Cornish name from Earth-thatCwas. Weve always run to smugglers and pirates. Kinda traditional for us. she explained to Mal. 

'So you have a job to go to? 

'Guess. Not my favourite brother and he dont know where mamma is. Not her favourite son come to that. 

'So what now? I'm up for gettin drunk, gettin laid, and having a meal with some food in it. Not necessarily in that order. Wanna come along? 

'Up for the food. Up for the drunk. But not for the ruttin, if you dont mind. At least not us two. Wars over. 

'Huh. Okay, fair enough, lets see if there is a restaurant good enough for us on this boat. Then a bar bad enough. 

Both were still hungover when they got back to War Reparations. 

The clerk had a thick file ready for Mal. 'The fighting on Shadow was short and sharp. Alliance troops landed without trouble and requisitioned civilian products for resupply of troops in the field. 

The civilian leadership acquiesced and terms of payment were worked out. Whether those terms were unacceptable to the farmers, ranchers and manufacturers or whether they were Browncoat sympathizers is not clear from the records. There was armed resistance to Allied troops collecting. 

'It remains unclear whether troopers got out of hand, or whether they were acting on orders, but many ranchers and farmers were killed. Your mother is recorded as one of the fatalities.' 

Mal sat stunned. Zoe put her hand on his thigh. 

'I dont know if this is worse or better, Captain Reynolds. continued the clerk. 'As Ms. Reynolds only relation, you are her heir. However, as part of the subjugation of the rebellion, all the livestock of the rebels were seized and the properties razed. There is no ranch any more. The land, at this time, is unusable from herbicides and fire. Again, it is not clear if this was a rogue action on the part of troopers or if orders were given from a higher authority. 

'What is clear, is that the Alliance is making reparations for the collateral damage of the action." 

Mal just looked at the clerk. Zoe had seen that look in Serenity Valley after they had been told to lay down arms. She tightened her grip on his thigh. 

'The Alliance has made funds available to purchase the expropriated lands at their prewar value. In addition, the seized livestock will be paid for under the agreement made by the Shadow authorities before hostilities erupted. 

'Xilnln de gis de zh gu sh di, ln gu g 

'Well, yes, said the clerk, 'Would you like a cup of tea? She smiled nervously. 'Im not allowed anything stronger at my desk. 

'Give us a moment, please. asked Zoe. 'This is a lot 

'Of course. Ill make that tea and give you a moment to reflect. 

'Hndn gunlio wnngfi. T m de ch. swore Mal. 

'She means well. She is tryin' to be kind. 'Well, its not workin'. 

'Try to cool down. This is a lot to take in. We could pretend last night all was shiny, but this is today and this is reality, sir. 

'Zoe. All I want is to go home. Rebuild. Take care of my mother, maybe find a girl and make a new family. Now 

'We can still go to Shadow, sir. There may be something there for you. 

'No. Folks out our way it wasnt the expropriation. They were all Independents. There were half a dozen signed up same time as me, with their families' blessing, just like I had. Now theyre all gone, murdered by some rampaging purplebellies Wi rnli ng zng de Wishngzh zhngyng zhngf doqin 

'I'll say it again, sir, Im not disagreeing. But lets see where the path leads before we start hittin people. 

The clerk reentered the room with a tray. She poured for Mal and Zoe, then took her own mug. 'Worlds Best Mom it said. Mal looked at it bitterly. 

'Oh. Im sorry. My girl gave this to me for my she extended her hand to Mal, who pulled back swiftly. 

'Perhaps we should keep this business-like. Zoe said flatly. 

'Yes. Well. The proving of the estate will be expedited. The inspectors who are looking into Shadow have already approved the funding and all we need is to prove that you are in fact the heir. Your ident from yesterday will be enough for that. 

'Seems sloppy. 

'Well, Ms... ? , Im sorry, we were not introduced." 

'Corporal Zoe Alleyne. I served under Sergeant Reynolds until we were ordered to surrender at Serenity Valley. We were mustered out with battlefield commissions. Still seems strange to us. 

Mal was still staring at the mug. 

'Ill assume you are in his confidence, then. The estate comes to 250 thousand platinum. That should be enough to set up a new operation on another world. Frankly, from what I saw in my research yesterday, it will be a long time before Shadow is habitable again. 

Zoe was, if possible, even more expressionless than usual. 

The clerk forged on, 'We will set up a bank account that Captain Reynolds can access. We prefer a second signer, because many of the recipients are still a little,.. 

'You think the sergeant would try to drink that 250 thousand platinum 'thout supervision? 

'Sadly, Corporal Alleyne, it has happened. These times are difficult for soldiers. On both sides of the peace. 

'Sir. Are you up to speed yet? 

'Zoe? 

'Shall we set up the account? Are you willing for me to be your second signer? 

'Yeah, yeah. Fine. Then what.Lets get out of this" 

'Could you set up the account for him. If you need time.. 

'I will, but if you came back at this time tomorrow, I should have the paperwork processed and ready to sign. 

'Thank you , Corporal Shen. And I apologize for the sergeants less than pleasant and calm demeanor. 

'He didnt try to stab me, like the guy this morning, so Im fine. Tomorrow at 1400? 

'Chu hnghng de csu 

Zoe took Mal back to the hotel room they had shared the previous night. 

'Sir. If I can make a suggestion? 

'What is it Corporal? 

'Come with me to Persephone. Its an urban world, mostly. Ive been there before, as a kid, we based there when us kids was doing our Federal Twelve prep. Take a look around, some R&R. Mebbe get a picture of where you want to go from there. 

'Whats in it for you? 

'Someone to stand with me against my brother. Suspect I'll need that. A friend, I hope. And maybe I have an idea for a business opportunity.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Chapter Two - A Ranch on Shadow**   
Series Name:   **LES FLEURS DE MAL**   
Author:   **FEMMEFAN1946**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **het**  |  **6k**  |  **11/22/13**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Zoe, Other \- Alliance personnel   
Summary:     
This is the story of how Malcolm Reynolds, rancher, soldier, orphan, builds a new family.   
Notes:  Mal was from a rural world. His family, which had 40 employees , would have been quite comfortable. Today an employee is generally expected to make 10 times his salary for his employer to be worth hiring. Between the loss of a large ranch and several thousand beeves , I don't think 250,000 is particularly generous. And how much is an abandoned, non-running spaceship worth anyway?   
It makes sense that Zoe would be the one to think of shipping as a future. She has the background in the field, even though she would have joined up at about the same age as Mal, she is a few years older. And the mention of piracy was intentional. The Alleynes are not necessarily criminal, but they do have an eye on the main chance. And Zoe here has the trust of a shell shocked friend with a suddenly fat wallet.   
  



End file.
